Broken Heart
by Under This Rain
Summary: "Il est partit. Ton coeur se serre. Si tu avais su pleurer, tes yeux se rempliraient surement de larme. Mais ils restent secs. Par ce que tu n'as pas de coeur. Tu es insensible. Exactement comme il viens de si bien te le dire, avant de partir." Défi lancé par Qyume avec les mots Voyage, Pensée, Coeur et Mélancolie.


_**Bijour bijour!**_

_**Alors voici le fruit d'un petit défi avec Qyume avec les mots Voyage, Pensée, Coeur et Mélancolie.**_

_**Bon alors vu qu'elle me file toujours des mots de depressif bah c'est encore un texte super jyeux **_

_**Bon, je vous l'accorde, il est un peu (beaucoup?) Bizarre...j'ecris des truc un peu space en ce moment... enfn bref, je vous laisse...euh...bah lire et reviwer pour me dire ce que vous en penser. Il y aura peut etre une suite, je sais pas...^^**_

_**Ah au fait, cette fic peut s'inscire dans la suite de Need, je pense. mais elle peut aussi bien etre independante a vous de juger.  
**_

* * *

Il est partit. Ton cœur se serre. Si tu avais su pleurer, tes yeux se rempliraient surement de larme. Mais ils restent secs. Par ce que tu n'as pas de cœur. Tu es insensible. Exactement comme il viens de si bien te le dire, avant de partir. Tu n'as pas su l'aimer. Enfin d'après lui. Tu le sais, toi, que tu l'aime. Plus que tout. Tu l'aime tellement que ça te brule de l'intérieur. Mais tu ne le montre pas. Par ce que tu as été élevé comme ca, par ce que tu n'as jamais appris a le montrer. Le montrer, c'est être faible. Et tu ne veux pas être faible devant lui. Tu veux être fort, être son héros, être grand, puissant. Mais pas faible. Ce serai mal. Ce serai le perdre. S'il te voyais faible, que penserai t il. Et sort de tes pensées pour reprendre pied a la réalité. C'est par ce que tu ne t'es pas montrer faible, qu'il t'as quitter.

Ironie.

Tu rentre chez…Vous?…Chez toi, plutôt. Ou en tout cas chez ce qui fut le sanctuaire de votre amour. Chaque pièce, chaque objet te fait penser a lui. A votre quotidien. Alors tu ravage tout. Tu te blesse parmi les morceau de verre, de charpente, de plâtre qui volent autour de toi. tu t'en fou, tu ne le sent même pas. Tu sens des bras, forts, qui t'enserrent, t'empêchant de bouger. Pour te calmer sans doute. Ce ne sont pas Ses bras, tu n'en veux pas. Cela produit l'effet inverse Tu te débat encore plus. Tu frappe ton 'ravisseur'. Tu réussis a te libérer. Moran. Tu croise son regard tu vois quelque chose dans ses yeux, mais tu ne l'analyse pas. Tu t'en fou. Tu continue a le frapper, il te faut un exutoire, et tu sais qu'il ne frappera pas en retour. alors petit a petit tu le vide de son sang, avec tes pieds, tes main. Petit a petit tu brises un peu plu ses os. Il agonise a terre, tu le laisse la et pars. Simplement. Tu as besoin d'être seul.

Réfléchir.

Tes pas de guide un peu instinctivement. Tu as encore du mal a réaliser, que vous ne serez plus. Que va tu devenir? Sans lui, tout devient si ennuyeux. Votre jeu d'avant continuera t il ? Et s'il revenait? Non. Tu le sais bien, qu'il ne reviendra pas. Tu as tué votre amour. Tu t'assois dans un allées vide. une larme coule sur ta joue. La première larme de ton existence.

Misérable.

Dans cette allée tu pleurs, ce qui ne sera plus. Tu pleures ce qui a été. Tu pleurs sur ce qui aurai pu être, aussi. Puis, outre, tu pleure pour tout ce que tu n'as pu pleurer autrefois. Petit a petit tes larmes se calment. Tu te calme. Tu te trouve pathétique. Mais tu sais que tu va te relever. Tu ne sais juste pas combien de temps ca va prendre. Tu refait le monde avec des 'si', nageant dans une utopie presque enfantine. Puis tu réalise que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un te brise le coeur. Tu te dis que tu n'aurai pas du le donner si facilement, ton coeur, par ce que l'on te l'as rendu dans un bien triste état. Mais tu te dis que peut être, c'est un juste retour des choses, après tant de bonheur. Finalement tu efface tout les 'si' que tu avais imaginée. Tout ses chemins hypothétique que tu t'était fait, tu les balayes. Car tu es fières de ces moment que vous avez vécu même si ca vous a emmener la.. Ne sentant pas le froid qui t' t'endors sur cette pensée.

Rêve.

Tu rêves, pour la premières fois depuis des années. Comme quand tu était enfant. Quoi que ce n'est pas un rêve a proprement parler. Juste des flash des sensations. Un bateau. Albion. Paisible. Un voyage. Mer. Une . Une utopie. Arcadie. Un rêve. Paisible. Un sentiment. Seul. Un amour. Sherlock. Une absence. Ton rêve deviens moins flou. Il est sur la terre, alors que tu navigue vers lui. Puis le bateau s'arrête, fait demi tour, t'éloignant de lui. tu essaye de changer de cap mais en vain. Un sentiment de perdition s'empare de toi. Tu es désespérer. La mer se déchaine, deviens moins calme. Il s'évapore. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire. Le bateau coule, lentement, t'emmenant dans les profondeurs des mers, plus calme que la tempête se déchaînant au dessus de toi, t'apaisant. Tu ouvres les yeux.

Respire.

Profondément. Tu te sens bien. Ou en tout cas, tu te sens mieux. Un sentiment de mélancolie s'empare de toi. Ton rêve t'as calmer, bizarrement. Tu te lève et déambule dans la ville. C'est toujours dur pour toi. Tu viens de perdre ton unique amour. Et ca va l'être pendant un moment encore. Mais tu as appris qu'il faut savoir se laisser couler pour après, trouver la paix. Alors tu te laisse sombrer, doucement.

TBC?


End file.
